


You Looks Real Tireds

by Bjornkram



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, ha cha cha cha cha, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjornkram/pseuds/Bjornkram
Summary: Prompt for tumblr ask by @metal-for-fish





	You Looks Real Tireds

It had been weeks since Skwisgaar had slept in his own bed, his back slouched in pain from sleeping in the chair at Toki’s bedside in the ICU. The steady beeping of a heart monitor was his metronome as he wrote song after song, working them over in his head to perfection. Long nimble fingers danced over his knee itching for a guitar to calm his nerves. He should be awake by now. His mind filled with thoughts of anxiety. What if he didn’t wake up? Skwisgaar had entertained thoughts of being a one guitar band but in the last week he had come to the realization that they couldn’t be. The band needed Toki,  _he_  needed Toki. 

 His fingers ceased their fidgeting to meet Toki’s still sleeping hand, lightly tracing where the nurses pricked his fingers to check his blood sugar hourly, the black pocks looked numerous and painful on his callouses. Lifting his bandmate’s hand to his lips he placed a soft kiss on his knuckles, careful not to disturb the IV that protruded from his skin. 

 Seeing his band mate, his  _brother_ , like this, gaunt and tortured, brought the very real threat of tears to his eyes. He turned his gaze downward to the offwhite and sea green linoleum tile and used his free hand to rub at his eyes. A few minutes later the sunlight that filtered through the blinds started to dwindle, and Skwisgaar felt another long sleepless night drawing closer. 

 He started to withdraw his hand from Toki’s to lean back in his chair when he felt the slightest grasp at his fingers, followed by the sound of the sheets rustling. 

“Wowee Skwisgaar, you looks real tireds.” Toki sighed softly. With his voice came a wave of emotions, hitting Skwisgaar with everything it had all at once. He felt the floodgates break as tears pricked at his eyes, and let out a chuckle. 

“Probsablies nots as tireds as you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fanfiction since freshman year of high school so I’m real nervous about posting this. Thanks to @trans-karkat for helping me edit.  
> Also trying to get over my fear of hospitals by kind of??? writing about my experience? I want to write some more diabetic Toki stuff soon.


End file.
